A Misfit Riolu
by DragonsBaneCVX
Summary: I got the Idea for the story from Mewtwo23's Son of Lucario (used with permission). It is a story in where from a young age Ash is raised by a lucario and goes on a journey with other surprises along the way. Don't own Pokemon. -DBCVX
1. Chapter 1

A blue-black blur could be seen moving through the trees on route two at what would seem to most of us as a fast pace, when for the Lucario, who was running at such speeds, it was only a brisk jog. The Lucario, whose name is Lucy, was headed back from the Diglett Cave to her clan living in the Indigo Plateau.

On her way she thought about how her clan had to move to the warmer Kanto Region due to Malcom.

' _Malcom'_ Lucy thought. He was the reason that her mate, Leonidas, had died. _'Malcom always had a problem with his pride. I never thought that getting defeated so easily in battle by me would lead him to betray our whole clan. Leading him to reveal our location to poachers, splitting up families, killing our leader, and taking some of us away to have who knows what done to us.'_ Lucy started to tear up and slow down when she thought about all of the destruction that the poachers had done. Soon she came to a complete stop and started bawling, tears running down her cheeks.

Lucy stopped crying when she heard a noise, not from a pokemon, but what sounded like a little human's cry. She slowly got up and walked to where the sound came from. Lucy got to where the cry had originated from and found a child, no older than six, laying on the ground next to what appeared to be its mother. As she got closer to the tree line the little human, a boy she realised, stirred and sat up.

Lucy saw a man walking towards them with his arms down at his sides. _'Good,'_ Lucy thought, _'That man will most likely help them.'_ She turned around and started to walk away when instead of hearing an "Are you okay" from the man she heard a click and the little boy started to cry. Lucy knew that something was wrong and ran back to help them. When she got back she saw that the man had a gun and was pointing it at the little boy.

"Shut up kid; unless you want to turn out like your mom!" The man said. The little boy stopped crying and looked up at the man with no fear in his eyes. At that point Lucy rushed in and used Force Palm on the man with the gun, sending him into the trees on the side of the path. Lucy knew that there was a hive of very territorial Beedrills in the general area and sent them a little gift. Lots of buzzing and his muffled screams of pain told her that they received her present. Lucy then turned to the little boy who was attempting to rouse his mother. She stirred and weakly sat up. As the boy's mother did Lucy could see the puddle of blood from where she had gotten shot. Lucy read the woman's Aura and wasn't surprised that it was fading. The woman looked up at her with piercing chocolate brown eyes.

"Please...please take care of my son. He is all that I have left." The woman managed to rasp out before falling forward. Lucy checked the woman's Aura again and found that it had almost fully fled from her. The Lucario walked reverently over to her and knelt by her side. Raising her hands to the woman's head and back Lucy did a full mind and heart scan. Lucy saw how much the woman, Delia, loved the boy, Ash. Once the deed was done Lucy stepped back and glowed blue, becoming taller and growing hands and feet instead of paws. Lucy came back down in the shape of Delia. Lucy walked over and said her goodbyes to a loving mother and an overall amazing person.

Ash ran over to his mother crying and knelt by her, hugging her for the last time. His tears shone with a blue light that could only be classified as the most pure Aura Lucy had ever seen. When the Aura-infused tears reached his mother's body she started to glow a brilliant blue and she started to fade away. Lucy was shocked! This six year old had just performed one of the most advanced Aura techniques, the Aura Purge. This child was certainly something special. Maybe she could raise him…

 **Hey and welcome to the first chapter of A Misfit Riolu! This is a story inspired by Mewtwo23's Son of a Lucario. (Used with permission) If you couldn't tell this fic will be of Ash being raised by a Lucario named Lucy. He will still go on a pokemon journey, but will be more prepared. Cannon and non-cannon pokemon will be caught.**

 **This chapter is pretty short, but is just the prolog. So… yeah. Anyway, I have another fic called Latias of Love for all you Altoshippers if you want to check it out.**

 **If you have any questions or comments, leave a review or PM me personally. I changed my username from 89Heroblade90 to DragonsBaneCVX.**

 **-DBCVX**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't uploaded any new chapters in a while. Finals were a pain to study for and I've been going through a massive writer's block. I have so many ideas but can't figure out how to get them down on proverbial paper. I promise to upload a chapter to one of my two stories by Valentine's day! Here is a spoiler for the next LOL chapter if you want to read.

Latias woke up with a start. She sat up, looked around and wondered why she was in Bianca's guest room. Then the depressing events of last night hit her like a freight train. She remembered Latios' brave sacrifice. Latias felt tears swell up. She was about to break down again when she noticed a soft snoring. Latias looked down at the other end of the bed and saw Ash sleeping at her... well... fins? She didn't know what to call them as Latios had only begun to teach her about Lati's anatomy. In other words, he had slept with her the entire night! She eeped out in surprise at the thought. Sure she had a crush on him, but this was too far, too fast.

Hope you are all as excited as I am to see where the chapter leades us!

-DBCVX Signing off!


End file.
